The Christmas Gift
by kurrii
Summary: Beca and Chloe Beale-Mitchell have been married for quite some time and have tried many times so have a baby. Will this Christmas be the year they get the gift they always wanted?


"Hey Becs, could you start the laundry when you're done in there?" Chloe Beale-Mitchell yelled from outside the bathroom door.

"No problem, babe." Beca responded to her wife of two years. She flushed the toilet and started to wash her hands.

 _How do I even tell her._ Beca thought to herself as she looked at the positive pregnancy test. It's not like a baby was a bad thing, they wanted one really, _really_ bad. They talked about it before they got married, unanimously deciding that Chloe would carry. After the wedding, they both got tested, both coming out clean and ready to carry. Flash forward a year and half, when problems began to ensue. Failed IVF, reactions to the shots, and even a miscarriage started to break down Chloe. It physically pained Beca to see her wife go through so much shit, so she promised herself that one day they would have a baby. Chloe stopped going the treatments, but Beca started in private, just in case it was another let down on Chloe. On the first and only try Beca became pregnant, and now had to tell Chloe the news.

"Hey babe, can I tell you something?" Beca asked as she carried the laundry basket full of clothes to the laundry room.

"You know you can." Chloe smiled, her bright blue eyes radiating through Beca.

 _You can't tell her while doing laundry._

"I, uh, want to go to that light tunnel thing on Christmas."

" _The_ Beca Mitchell wants to go to Christmas Tree Lane?"

Christmas Tree Lane is street with cedar trees stretching almost a mile, and every year people decorate the trees and their houses to make it look like a massive light show.

"Its Beale-Mitchell." She winked at her wife. "But yeah, I do. I know you've wanted to go for a while so I thought that's how we could end our Christmas night."

Chloe smiled and kissed her wife. "I can't wait."

* * *

"You are in fact pregnant, Miss Mitchell." The doctor was looking at lab results on her iPad.

" _Mrs_. Beale-Mitchell." Beca corrected before she started to fiddled with her gold wedding band.

"Right, sorry." The doctor apologized. "Do you want to do an ultrasound?"

"Yes please." Beca leaned back and lifted her legs, exposing herself to the doctor as she was wearing a thin paper gown.

"Okay...there is the baby." The doctor pointed to the screen, where there was a little grey dot in the middle of a black space. "You are about 5 weeks. Predicted due date is August 21."

"Wow, that's...wow." She kept staring at the screen, wishing her wife was next to her. But she knew that if she was going to surprise her, she had to keep it a secret for a little longer. "Can I get a picture of that?"

"Sure, i'll print them off right now." The doctor said as she walked out of the room.

"Alright little guy…or girl. It's just you and me for a few days. Lay low until I tell your mom, okay?" Beca said as she put a hand on her belly, finally having an idea on how to tell Chloe.

* * *

 _Christmas Day_

"Are your parents already here?" Beca groaned as she stood up from the couch where she was napping, but was woken up by car doors slamming shut.

"No babe, it's yours." Chloe grinned as she saw Beca's face light up with shock.

"They aren't supposed to be here for another 3 hours…" Beca looked at a clock hung on the wall. She quickly walked to their front door, opening it just in time to see her dad putting his finger on the doorbell.

"Hey Becs! You look...excited." Beca's dad said as he looked at his daughter, who was clearly still recovering from her nap.

"I am, it's just that you're early." She opened the door wider as her step-mom, Kat, and step-sister, Emily, walked up the sidewalk leading to the house.

"What's a great party without the guests coming early?" Her dad laughed as he kissed her forehead.

"An even better party." Beca fake laughed as Kat walked in and gave her a warm welcome, followed by Emily as she stopped in the doorway.

"I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen. I know how you hate people coming early." The taller brunette tried to apologize for her step-dad.

"Yeah, but you've known my dad how long? He loves Christmas and he loves his family to be together for it." Beca chuckled as she wrapped an arm around Emily, shutting the door as she did so.

* * *

"Hey Chlo, can I see you in the kitchen." Beca said as she tapped her wife on the shoulder.

"Sure, babe." Chloe smiled as she took her wife's offered hand. "What's up?"

"I wanted some private time with my wife." Beca kissed the redhead on her neck. "Is that too much to ask for?" She chuckled before she left another kiss.

"No, not at all." Chloe giggled as Beca was nearing a sensitive spot. "You sure you don't want to talk? You weren't too happy about your family coming early."

Beca shrugged. "I mean, yeah, I wanna talk." She smiled to herself. "But right now I'd rather make out with my smokin' hot wife."

Chloe giggled and put a finger on Beca's chin, guiding her head to be even with hers. She licked her lips before placing them on the brunette's.

"So i kind of have a great present for you." Beca said in between kisses.

"Oh really?" Chloe grinned as she leaned in for another kiss.

Before Beca could say anything else, they heard the front door open, followed by a chorus of "Chloe!", said by people that wasn't Beca's family.

"Mom? Dad?" Chloe said in a surprised tone as she ran off. Beca sighed before eventually following her.

"I didn't know you guys were coming!" Chloe said excitedly. The smile on her face stretched from ear to ear.

"Then it was a nice surprise." Chloe's dad laughed as he pulled Beca in for a hug. Beca loved Chloe's family like they were her own blood, but she wanted time alone with her wife, too.

"Where's Cameron and Christopher?" Chloe asked, referring to her 2 little brothers.

"They decided to spend the rest of the day with their girlfriends. So when they left, we came here!" Chloe's mom said while kissing her daughter's forehead.

"Well Beca's family is here. Come on!" Chloe guided her parents out of the room and into the living room, where the rest of the guests were.

"Please, just give us some alone time." Beca muttered to herself when everyone was out of earshot.

* * *

"Hey Chlo, about that light thing...I'd really like to go." Beca said as she grabbed the redhead's hand. The evening had turned quite busy, as the girls had to fix food and entertain everyone. It was the first time they had time to themselves since their make-out session hours earlier.

"Beca...we have family over." Chloe squeezed her wife's hand as she glanced over her shoulder to look at the group of people.

"I know but this is the last day it's happening. They won't even notice we're gone." The group were busy talking amongst themselves, every one of them gripping a wine glass or beer bottle.

"Okay, fine." Both women smiled at each other as the grabbed their purses and went outside. Beca dug out her car keys and pressed the unlock button on her key fob. The head lights shined on the garage door in front of it, tail lights landed on the car behind it, and the dome light cast a faint glow on the cars beside it.

"What the fuck." Beca said in disbelief as she threw her keys back into her purse.

"Babe, it's fine. We'll just take mine." Chloe said as she unlocked her car, lights showing that nobody had parked behind her.

Beca mumbled something inaudible as she climbed in the passenger seat. Chloe kissed her hand before backing out of the driveway and driving away.

In no time the couple had arrived, and they swore it was the most beautiful thing they've seen. There were a few other cars out, maybe 7 or 8. Every house was lit up, some having basic strands of light hanging from rooftops or trees, others showing full displays like the Nativity or Santa and the Reindeer.

"Look at that one, Becs! I love it." Chloe was ecstatic as she slowly drove, admiring the lights but also making sure she didn't hit anything.

The house she was going crazy over had strands of lights spiraled up 4 giant cedar trees. In the gaps between the trees there were multi-colored presents, a lit up polar bear standing next to one. There was a display of Santa and his reindeer anchored off the ground to make it look like they were floating. There were a few cute inflatable displays, like a snowglobe and a penguin. On the house, each window and door was outlined in lights, while lights were strung on the rooftop with icicle lights dangling off.

Chloe handed Beca her phone, a signal to take pictures for her. After doing so, Beca handed back the phone and said "We should take our kids here someday."

"That would be really cool. It could be a neat thing we do every year from now on." Chloe said, oblivious to the reason behind Beca saying that. Although they still wanted to look at the lights, Chloe drove a little faster than turtle's pace.

Beca quickly sighed before smiling and grabbing her wife's free hand. "Chloe, I said that because I'm pregnant."

"What!?" Chloe quickly break checked the car, which earned a honk from the car behind them, and a screech from Beca as they came dangerously close to hitting a parked car

"Jesus Christ, Chlo. Please don't kill us."

Ignoring Beca, Chloe quickly parked by the curb. "Pregnant? Like with child? A baby is inside of you?" Chloe said, pawing at Beca's leg.

"Yeah, look." Beca pulled the sonogram from her purse.

A teary eyed Chloe starred at the picture before looking at her wife again. "How is this even…"

"IVF. It hurt so _fucking_ bad to watch you go through failed treatments so i did it in private. I know you probably wanted to be there or wanted to carry the baby but-" Chloe cut off Beca by giving her a long, deep kiss.

"Beca, this is the best Christmas gift ever. Of course i wanted to be there, but i get the rest of the pregnancy to make up for it. How far along are you?" Chloe continued to hold Beca's hand.

"About 5 weeks. I'm due at the end of August."

Chloe kissed her wife again. "Baby, I love you so much. I can't wait."

Beca grinned. She glanced at the sonogram that was still in Chloe's hands and thought that that little peanut was inside of her.

"God, I'm shaking." Chloe laughed. "How am i going to drive." She wiped loose hair strands away from her face as she watched a few cars pass by.

"I'll drive. You sit passenger so you can recuperate." Beca chuckled as she was already slipping out of the passenger seat so Chloe couldn't protest. Instead of getting out, she simply climbed over the center console plopped in the seat.

"Alright, weirdo." Beca chuckled. She put the car in drive, but quickly put it back in park. "Can we not tell the family yet? I mean, I just want to make sure nothing happens before the first trimester is over."

"Beca," the redhead put a reassuring hand on the brunette's hand, "don't worry, I won't say a thing. If they ask why I'm so shaky, I'll just say we went away to have mind blowing sex." She casually shrugged.

"That is actually a really good excuse." Beca nodded before putting the car in drive, this time actually driving away from the curb and towards home.

* * *

"There you guys are!" Beca's dad said as the front door opened.

"Went to look at the lights on Christmas Tree Lane." Beca said as she hung her coat and dropped her purse on the floor. Chloe pulled out her phone to show pictures she took.

"We could have gone with you guys. A family event!" Chloe's Mom exclaimed from the couch.

"You guys looked like you were having a good time and we didn't want to intrude." Beca shrugged her shoulders as she sat on the couch armrest, Chloe standing right next to her.

"Well, we hope you guys had a great time." Beca's dad tipped her beer bottle toward them before the group started happily conversing again.

"We sure did." Chloe grinned as she wrapped an arm around Beca's shoulders. Beca wrapped an arm around her waist in return. The redhead leaned down and gave a passionate kiss, something that Beca easily reciprocated.

At the end of the night, everyone had a very Merry Christmas, especially the married women who snuck in more kisses that night than they usually did.

* * *

 **Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays! Here is a bechloe-one shot that was a collab with benannahollars47 on Instagram. It was so much fun and i hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
